


after the sun

by boyfrendery



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfrendery/pseuds/boyfrendery
Summary: renjun wakes up from his sleep too early. lucas convinces him to stay awake





	after the sun

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAGH0CpPWK8).
> 
> this fic takes place before chapter one of [this compilation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889386/chapters/49654883): _constellation_ is a fluffier, sweeter scene, all pillow talk and cuddles :)

The early hours of the morning feel less like the start of the day and more like a pause in the night, halting its chase after the sun to patiently wait for it to rise.

Renjun wakes up in the middle of his sleep two hours too soon, stirring under the warmth of Lucas’ arm draped across his body. His lover is still asleep, beautiful even during resting hours with his mouth half-open, drool collecting on the pillow below him. He’s quite the opposite of Renjun: sleeping on his stomach, near-naked in his slumber, arms spread out on the bed. Even in this shirtless state, Lucas is a living, breathing heater. 

Renjun makes an effort to lift the dead weight off his body and crawl out of the bed soundlessly, looking back to make sure Lucas is still asleep. He uses the washroom in the dark and does his best to wash his hands as quietly as possible. When he tiptoes back to the bedroom, mentally ready to go back to sleep for another cycle of dreams, he sees Lucas slouching upright, hand outstretched toward him. 

“Where’d you go?” Lucas rubs his eye and pouts, voice groggy and tired. The sight is too adorable. 

“Just went to the washroom,” Renjun replies, taking Lucas’ hand in his own. “Let’s go back to sleep.” 

Lucas pulls him onto the bed until Renjun’s laying directly on top of him. He plays with the collar of Renjun’s pajama top, fiddling with the thick flannel. His eyes pan once over, trace up his neck and nose until they meet Renjun’s eyes. The pout on his face turns into the smallest smile, light playfulness to his voice when he says, “or we could stay awake.” 

“And what would we do then?” Renjun asks, hand reaching for the small silver chain adorning Lucas’ neck. He twirls the metal around his finger and loops it once. He places the palm of his other hand on Lucas’ chest, who shudders at the touch, still cold and wet. 

Lucas is wide awake now, one of his hands resting on Renjun’s back as the other settles on his side, thumb pressing firmly into his hipbone. Beneath his palm, Renjun can feel the quickening pace of Lucas’ heart. “I’ve got a whole list of things we could do.” 

Renjun hums, releasing his hold of Lucas’ necklace, then smirks. “We should start at the top then,” he says, looking straight into Lucas’ eyes. He reaches for his left hand and takes it in his. He pulls off each ring one by one — the thumb first, index next, the shimmering silver engagement band last — and reaches over to their nightstand, laying them to rest in front of their alarm clock with his own. 4:16am. Plenty of time. 

When he settles back onto Lucas’ lap, he takes his hand and guides it to his mouth. Lucas audibly gulps when Renjun begins to hungrily suck on two of his fingers, only pulling them out to say, “let’s see how far we can get.” 

Their hands find each other again, naked of adornments and intertwined. Lucas’ free hand finds Renjun’s top and tugs him lower until their chests are pressed together. He closes the distance between them in a dragged out kiss, working his tongue soft and slow over Renjun’s lips until he opens up. Renjun’s stomach somersaults like it’s the first time they kissed, each touch a fresh brand on his skin, sizzles across his nerves. Every time feels like the first: dizzying and breathless and exhilarating. 

Renjun sits up and looks down at Lucas. He plays with the front of his pants drawstring, undoing the knot. “What do you have in mind for us?” 

Lucas sits back on his elbows, looking up through his bangs. “A lotta kissing, a lotta dick sucking. Maybe a little thrusting.” He jerks his hips up, making Renjun bounce a little in his lap. “Or a lot. Up to you.” 

So Renjun takes his time, breaks between the routine of locking lips to adorn all the physical parts of his fiancé’s face that he so dearly loves. He kisses the warmth of the skin on his neck, a wet one roughly planted next to his Adam’s apple; pecks the edge of his lids, eyes crinkling as he smiles at the kiss; his right cheek, the spot where Lucas’ childhood dimple appears in a laugh when he says, “let’s call in sick for work.”

(“We can’t do that,” Renjun replies as he peppers more kisses across the jut of Lucas’ collarbone. He licks a long stripe from his neck up to the underside his jaw. 

“If we fuck hard enough,” Lucas says simply, hand lowering from Renjun’s hip to his ass. “We should.”) 

Renjun smiles into Lucas’ neck, breathes in the smell of their sheets on his skin. He continues his trail, kissing every defined muscle on his chest, his abs, down the barely-there happy trail along his stomach, leading straight to Lucas’ increasingly hard cock. 

Lucas quickly undoes the tied drawstring of his pajama shorts with one hand when Renjun comes back up to his lips. His eyes are pressed shut, breathing heavily into Renjun’s mouth. His hands squeeze Renjun’s ass once before abandoning him in favour of shimmying off his own boxers, completely naked beneath Renjun. Lucas is hot, body burning and worked up underneath him, the heat emanating past Renjun’s own shirt and overwhelming all his senses. 

His hands find their place again, one at the nape of Renjun’s neck to play with his jet black hair. The other keeps busy, running the length of Renjun’s spine, past the small of his back until he’s holding his hip again with a bruising grip. He bucks his crotch against Renjun, grinds his bare cock against his clothed pelvis with impatience. 

But there’s no rush, none at all. Not when night and day are blurred together, the morning sunrise still tucked below the horizon. Not yet. 

Rubbing his own hips against Lucas makes him moan into his mouth loud, too loud for 4am. He quickly silences Lucas with a forceful kiss, both hands cupping his face, pressing him impossibly closer. Under his fingertips Lucas’ pulse batters against his skin. There’s desperation and need in all of Lucas’ responses: his pelvis bucking up immediately as Renjun presses down on him; the impatient pressure of his hands, gripping Renjun’s hair and squeezing tight on his bones, sure to leave a mark; the increasingly messy state of their lips, swollen and glossy from spit. 

“Why,” Lucas rasps, his hand moving underneath Renjun’s top. “Are your clothes still on?” He tugs at the bottom of his shirt to yank it off, growing much too needy, but Renjun stops him. He can wait to be held by Lucas, make both of them wait.

“Not yet, my love,” Renjun whispers, lips brushing the curve of Lucas’ ear.

He continues the path he started before, quick kisses in succession, completely avoiding Lucas’ cock to go up and down his inner thighs. They tense under Renjun’s hold — he’s fully hard now and it’s unbearable, the way Lucas’ nails dig into Renjun’s scalp, a silent plea of _please, please _with every tug.

Lucas can wait a little longer. He's got all the time in the world.

He lifts himself back up and takes Lucas’ hand, puts his long fingers into his mouth. He laps his tongue between each one and watches Lucas’ eyes widen. His jaw drops when Renjun sucks again and Renjun takes the opportunity to put his own fingers in Lucas’ mouth, locks his eyes on the older boy when he returns the gesture, his thick tongue flitting against Renjun’s fingertips. 

He takes Lucas’ fingers out of his own mouth and says, “show me how you want it.” 

And Lucas does, with all the vigour and enthusiasm he’s been holding back, lids heavy when he stares at Renjun to lick up the space between his fingers, knuckles deep on his hand. Renjun presses his fingers down, hooks it onto Lucas’ plush lips. He moves his fingers further into Lucas’ mouth and he hallows his cheeks in response, lets Renjun fuck his fingers into his mouth with ease. 

When he pulls out with a satisfied look, Renjun immediately reaches toward Lucas’ cock, pumps it a few times before lowering himself to take it in his mouth. Lucas tilts his head back and moans loudly into their quiet apartment. Renjun can’t seem to hear it though, not with his mouth full of Lucas, chest reddening as he swallows him deeper. Lucas’ grip find Renjun’s hair again, tugging lightly with every movement, low groans escaping his throat.

Renjun delivers as promised, swirling under the head of Lucas’ cock while his hand pumps his base. He can’t let Lucas finish like this, though: he’s going to wait it out a while longer, wait until he’s buried deep inside Renjun to cum. He stares up at the sight in front of him, his beautiful fiancé in the early hours of the morning, flushed with a sheen of sweat across his skin, pleady desperate moans only for him. They should start every morning like this. 

Lucas begins to thrust into Renjun’s mouth, facefucking into his throat and it’s enough of a sign for Renjun to stop, lick once more before Lucas ends up finishing in his mouth. His hand stays on Lucas’ dick when he moves up to kiss Lucas again, sloppy and saliva filled. Lucas fully sits up and holds Renjun in an embrace, rotating them both until Renjun is laying on the bed beneath him. 

“Thank you, baby,” Lucas exhales, kissing Renjun’s forehead. “Now can I please take off your clothes?”

Even like this, Lucas always remembers his manners. How lucky Renjun is to have him. 

“Go for it.”

With the three words Lucas lets go of his inhibitions, fumbling to grab lube from their night table. He quickly unbuttons Renjun’s shirt as he keeps kissing him, too much fervent tongue roaming on his, rolling over his lips and the walls of his mouth. He pushes down Renjun’s pants and boxers together, releasing Renjun’s dick from its confines. 

Lucas hugs him once, squeezes around Renjun’s waist, and Renjun drapes his arms over Lucas’ shoulder, hands freely roaming his back muscles, his neck, plays with his newly dyed brown hair. His clothes lay forgotten in a heap on his side of the bed. The flush of his skin is all on display for Lucas, red in the chest and ears and neck. 

He massages up and down Renjun’s body, exploring all of his bare skin. He spends a while nestled in Renjun’s neck, sucking there while his fingers search for his rim, and leaves a kiss so hard it’ll likely bruise. More marks to bloom for later that day. 

(If Renjun decides to go to work after this, he’s definitely wearing a turtleneck.)

Lucas moves to the other side of Renjun’s neck, kissing just as he slides a single lubed finger into Renjun. He can barely breathe when Lucas begins thrusting into him. There’s no point trying to when the familiar hold of Lucas’ hand is on his neck, fingers pressed on his jugular, moans trying so damn hard to escape his mouth.

He doesn’t let Renjun have this pleasure for too long, leaving Renjun’s hole gaping for more when his fingers pull out, breath so heavy when he releases his neck. His voice is hoarse when he moans, a raspy, hardly audible _fuck, fuck, fuck_ as Lucas takes his cock in his mouth suddenly, no warning when he bobs up and down. Renjun closes his eyes and bucks up his hips, his heart beating way too fast in his chest, hammering loud in his ears. 

Lucas swiftly deep throats Renjun, just for the hell of it, and Renjun near loses his mind, thoughts a mess in his head at the feeling of Lucas’ wet tongue all over his dick, completely engulfed in his mouth.

And it’s all over as quickly as it started, Lucas lifting himself from Renjun's crotch to hover over his face. Their noses nearly brush, breath rapid and warm. His pupils are all blown out in the dark, wide enough to catch all the light left in the room, to see as much of him as he can, and Renjun just looks into them, trying to catch his breath. 

“Hi,” is all Lucas says, smiling brightly like he hasn’t just sucked on Renjun’s dick, choked him until he was literally breathless.

Renjun caresses the side of Lucas’ face languidly, sees all the stars hung in his eyes. His voice feels small when he answers, betraying the boldness of his earlier teasing. “Hi.”

He looks down at himself, dick throbbing, hole still feeling at a loss, and looks into Lucas’ eyes again. “Can you _please_ fuck me?”

Lucas just kisses him on the lips in response, eyes closed and grinning. “I thought you’d never ask.”

The teasing foreplay all comes back as revenge against Renjun when Lucas holds in his eagerness, slowly lining himself up behind Renjun, on his knees and splayed for Lucas. He can feel the wetness of his cock, slick with lube against his asscheek and rim, and nearly squirms in his spot to rub against Lucas. Lucas doesn’t move any further, only bends over and kisses the spot between Renjun’s shoulder blades, tongue cool in contact with his overwhelmingly hot skin. He reaches around Renjun to hold his cock and strokes it lazily before entering. He works himself into Renjun at a cruelly slow pace, groaning directly into his ear with each steady thrust. 

_Fuck_ is all Renjun can manage to cry out when Lucas increases his tempo. Renjun’s fingers grip onto the bedsheets, knuckles near white as he holds onto the linen with his balled fists. He bites down on his lip and closes his eyes tight, pleasure coursing through his body. Lucas’ hot breath against his ear is gone, replaced by shallow panting from behind him, the incoherent mix of _fuck_s and _oh god yes _enough to wake up songbirds.

The sound of their skin slamming on each other fills the room, creating a consistent beat alongside the melody of their voices. Lucas cums quickly, impatience creeping up on him when his hips stutter, losing his timing as he fucks into Renjun. He pulses hot and wet inside Renjun, all sweat and moans as he digs his nails onto his hips before stilling completely. 

Renjun’s dick is painfully erect against himself, precome leaking from the head. Lucas pulls out and maneuvers carefully, turning Renjun to lay on his back once more. He reaches for the lube and pumps a small amount into his palm. There’s tenderness in the way Lucas bends down to meet Renjun’s lips, kissing again and again and again as he strokes Renjun to completion, hands slick and smoothly pumping until Renjun trembles beneath him, vision black then blindingly white. Lucas sucks on Renjun’s lower lip, swallowing the garbled mess of words leaving his mouth. He clings onto Lucas’ back and moans, cries out his name loud and clear as streams of white shoot out of his cock. 

It feels static for a moment, just them and their breathing as it gradually evens out. They lay in the darkness with sticky and sweaty bodies on their bedsheets, crimson at the top of their ears, over their chests, swollen lips and bruising marks. Renjun runs a hand through Lucas’ hair, pushing back his bangs to admire all of the details of Lucas’ face. He places the tip of his finger on Lucas’ chin and lowers him down for their lips to meet once more, kissing him so slowly that time freezes right there.

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to take over the moon the entire time while writing this oop
> 
> uploading this made me rather nervous since it’s my first attempt at smut. let me know if there’s anything you liked or i could improve on! thank you always for reading  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/boyfrendery) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/boyfrendery)


End file.
